


love again

by thebatman06



Category: Fantastic Four (2015), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: after being apart for three years, peter and johnny reunite





	love again

peter got out of the car and looked around.  
"are you sure this is the place?" peter asked.  
"yes,i'm sure." sue said coming out the door a man slipping out past her.  
"glad you could make it." she said."sorry we couldn't come to your uncle's funeral."  
"johnny was there,that's all that counts." peter said. "thanks for saving the world."  
"you are welcome." sue said.   
johnny was standing at the top of the stairs. "torchy!" peter yelled running up the stairs and picking johnny up off his feet.  
"hi peter,i thought you weren't coming until next month." johnny said smiling.  
"i couldn't wait any longer,when reed and susan called and said that i could come see you." peter said. "i kinda jumped at the chance."  
"peter,good to see you." reed said holding out his hand. peter shook it. "good to see you too,reed."  
"well,come on i want to show you my room." johnny said pulling peter through a hallway.  
"so you don't just work here,you live here too." peter said while they were in johnny's room.  
"yeah,they build me garage so i can work on the cars and stuff." johnny said.  
"i can't wait for us to spend time together,torchy." peter said."i missed you."  
peter took johnny by the hand and led him to his bed. peter fell back onto the bed taking off his shoes.  
johnny laid down beside peter and traced peter's name on his chest.  
"you know, you could have called me and told me you were coming." johnny said looking at peter.  
"i wanted it to be a surprise." peter said. "I love you,petey." johnny said.  
"i love you more,johnny."peter said back kissing johnny all over his face.  
"so,how long you gonna be here?" johnny asked hopefully.  
"however long you want me here."peter answered."i've been away from you for too long."  
"i don't even wanna think about you leaving." johnny said.   
"then don't" peter resumed kissing johnny.  
peter slid his hands down johnny's back and slipped em into johnny's sweatpants squeezing his ass.  
"pete."johnny whined. "what?" peter asked lifting up his head.  
"you know how loud i get." johnny said knowingly.  
"what?"peter asked." don't want your sister and everyone else to hear you scream?"  
"no,i don't."johnny answered." Let's go into town,i can show you around."  
"alright,a night out on the town it is." peter said grinning.  
johnny grabbed his jacket and keys,dragging peter out of the room with him.


End file.
